Saving Private KITT
by loremich15
Summary: Mike, Zoe, Bill or Sarah non on them could have ever imagined it could happen; even KITT himself couldn't have seen it coming. having his systems hacked by an outsider. now the gang is on the hunt to save KITT and get him back before it's too late.


**Hello readers: this is a story that is possible thanks to Dauntless-KITT who had the idea of making a collab and here it is the first chapter. also i would like to thank one on my friends Natalie for giving us some good ideas to start. now with no more interruptions here is chapter one**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

TAKEN

It was near sunset with a clear sky on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, the only thing you could see was the endless road and the sun already half hidden in the horizon with soft music filling the inside of the car on their way back to HQ with both KITT and Mike enjoying the smooth tranquil road

"This is very nice and everything KITT but can we play some good music?"

"This is good music, unless you consider the nonsense shouting you usually hear good music"

"Well at least put on some cool music, I'm going to fall asleep"

"This is classic music Michael"

"I know"

"Then why are you asking for 'cool' music?"

"Is this music cool?"

"It is for me"

"KITT I'm afraid your definition of cool and mine are way too different"

"What would you classify as 'cool' music Michael?"

"Maybe some of that nonsense screaming you mentioned earlier"

"Don't listen to him KITT, your music is way better that Mike's" was Sarah in a com. Link

"Oh Sarah you know as well as i do and KITT for that matter hat you don't have any classic music in your playlist or do you?"

"No, but I'd rather listen to KITT's music than yours, besides KITT also likes Hip Hop not only classic"

"Is that true KITT?"

"Yes Michael, I do have some Hip Hop songs on my playlist"

"Then play some of it"

"I'm sorry but I do not skip songs, I let the playlist run on it's own"

"Guess you'll have to learn to like classic Mike"

"Don't start Sarah"

"Well I'll leave you guys to your own we are calling a night here but if you need something call okay?"

"Sure Sarah"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Sarah, but if anything should arise we'll call"

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Sarah"

"Good night Sarah"

That said Sarah ended the chat line and left Mike and KITT alone, still on the deserted road but now the sky wasn't varying from red to yellow but the moon was already high up in the black sky yet KITT and Mike continued talking

"Mike I'm sorry to bring this up but have you ever considered talking to your father again?"

"What?"

"The last and first time for that matter that you saw your father was almost a year ago in your mother's funeral and I remember he told you that he hoped that you could see each other again sometime"

"Actually now that you mentioned i guess it would be nice if we could see each other, and maybe you could see yours too"

"Excuse me?"

"The Knight Two Thousand, the first KITT"

"Do you think he is still active?"

"Remember that on the official files of the first .G. they stated that my father and yours had a bond not too much unlike ours"

"And you are suggesting that if one is alive and well the other is as well"

"Exactly"

"And where one is the other can't be far behind"

"Correct"

"Very good Michael"

Both kept moving across the county for some time when Mike finally fell asleep, KITT kept thinking about what Mike had said about his father. Could he really be still activated and well?, or was he out of commission?, questions he would be sure to investigate later but for now he was going to enjoy this rare moment of peace

It was around three and four a.m. And Mike woke up, despite the early hours, he started a conversation with KITT

"So you are saying that I should ask Sarah out"

"yes"

"why?"

"Michael you know as well as I do that you do have feelings for her"

"yes KITT but I can't simply ask her out"

"why not?"

"KITT is not that simple, you wouldn't understand"

"why wouldn't I?"

"because you are just a machine"

silence

"look KITT I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Michael hold on!"

"what?"

At that moment KITT's driver's side door opened as he turned throwing Mike out as he finished the turn and sped off

"KITT!" Mike shouted as he saw KITT's tail lights slowly moving away

"Michael!"

"KITT what is going on!?"

"Michael someone is hacking my systems"

"stop it then!"

"I am trying but I'm afraid the hacker has many tricks and is overriding my systems"

"can you tell where are you heading?"

"no, Michael the earwig's signal is debilitating we will loose contact in less than a minute"

"KITT contact the SSC ant tell Sarah what's happening, give her all the information you can we are going to get you back" then the earwig went dead and Mike was left alone watching KITT's tail lights disappear in the distance just as Sarah contacted him

"Mike what is going on KITT send out and emergency signal but he is not answering the calls!"

"Sarah someone just hacked KITT's systems and took him to god knows where"

"what!"

"Sarah don't get angry at me, it came with no warning. one second i was normally talking with KITT the next I was being thrown into the open road"

"are you okay?"

"my arm hurts a bit but besides that I think I'm fine"

"okay, I'll send Billy to pick you up"

"okay, I can see a gas station a few miles away I'll be there"

"okay, be careful"

As Mike walked towards the gas station he was thinking about KITT. 'where is he heading?, why?, who hacked him?, and even more important, how?, KITT was supposed to have the most advanced defense and anti-hacker systems yet someone had managed to do so. if someone had been capable of hacking KITT then that person could be capable of hacking any other data base or government facility's system'

"this is bad" he said to himself

a few hours later and Billy finally arrived to the gas station where Mike was

"Mike what happened, how did KITT got hacked!"

"Billy do you think that if I knew I would be here doing nothing?"

"sorry, jump in we have to hurry back"

"okay"

already back on the SSC Mike was received by a very anxious Sarah asking questions about this and that but he just answered with the 'what?' and the 'I don't know' lines until Sarah finally gave up

"so what are we going to do?"

"for now we can only try locate him by our usual means"

"Sarah but KITT has a clocking device remember"

"true, and maybe the hacker already activated it"

"how can you be so sure?" Mike asked

"if the guy is smart enough to hack KITT's systems he is smart enough to hide KITT's signal from us"

"right"

"well, let's start looking"

Far away from HQ KITT was arriving at a considerably big complex and was still trying to override the hacker's programing, he decided instead to focus on where he was going he was quickly moving trough a very large empty roofless room though he detected many hidden panels and trapdoors beneath the floor, for what purpose? He was not interested in that right now, he was more interested in the enormous building he was approaching.

He entered the building a and stopped on top of a load elevator and climbed up at least eight floors if not more, the doors opened revealing a surprisingly high tech laboratory and in front of a computer was a single short-ish guy around his twenties

"Greetings, Knight Industries Three Thousand. I welcome you to my lab" the guy said as he turned around and started walking towards KITT, then he typed some codes in the nearby computer and KITT began to move yet again

"you see I know you must be surprised that I was able to hack your systems without you noticing until it was too late, but I know that you will eventually break my coding and run away"

KITT stopped

"that's why instead of leaving you in any random place hoping that my codes are not broken I'm leaving you right in this room in that spot"

KITT turned his attention to the floor just when he felt something or several something's to be precise get a hold on his wheels and in fact preventing him from moving from that same spot

"the only thing left to do is give your friends some time to try and find you, I say a week would be enough, and then we'll call them"


End file.
